


A Single Rose

by persephone_garnata



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_garnata/pseuds/persephone_garnata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ghostbusters are invited to a black tie ball.<br/>A fluffy fic inspired by this tumblr text post:<br/>Aesthetic: Brooding lesbian in a tux on a balcony with a single rose at night</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Rose

They were invited to a charity ball, guests of honor. An excited Patty dragged Erin and Abby out shopping.  
‘You coming, Holtz?’ Patty asked.  
‘Nah. Got work to do here. I’ll meet you there later.’  
‘You got something to wear?’  
‘Oh, I can do black tie no problem.’  
‘You have an evening gown?’ Patty sounded dubious.  
‘Something like that,’ said Holtz, already bent over her workbench.

Erin wasn’t sure about a gown, but Patty made her try on a white strapless number. When she walked out of the changing room and saw the expression on her friend’s faces, she knew she had to buy it.  
She dyed her hair dark again, got Patty to do her makeup, and when she stepped out on the red carpet that evening, she felt like a million dollars. Patty looked fabulous in red, Abby glowed in yellow.  
‘Man, I’m so stoked they gave us a limo,’ said Patty.  
‘Where’s Holtzmann?’ Erin whispered.  
‘No idea,’ said Abby. 

Erin found Holtzmann eventually. On the balcony, looking out over the city. She wore – Erin sucked in her breath – a tuxedo, loose bow tie, ‘Screw U’ pendant pinned to her lapel. She held a champagne flute, and a single red rose.  
‘Hey,’ said Erin, ‘what you doing out here?’  
‘I don’t like crowds,’ said Holtz. ‘They make me twitchy.’ She fiddled with her screw, then looked at Erin.  
‘Nice dress,’ she said. ‘You look - bridal.’  
Erin blushed deeply. ‘Thanks,’ she said. ‘You look…’ She couldn’t think of a word. ‘What’s with the rose?’ she blurted out.  
Now Holtz blushed. ‘It’s for you,’ she said. She looked down as she held it out, then glanced up shyly as Erin took it.  
‘Thank you, it’s lovely,’ said Erin.  
‘So are you,’ said Holtz, very fast.  
Erin smiled like an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments always very welcome!


End file.
